


Just Couldn't Resist

by Funky Hanji (Temari)



Series: Lines Crossed [2]
Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temari/pseuds/Funky%20Hanji
Summary: - Behind Aki's closed eyelids, flashes of Haru's skin kept popping up. -





	Just Couldn't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to add on to [Lines Crossed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9539459) wouldn't leave me alone, so take this. |D  
>  ~~Ages are: Haru, 19; Aki &Shima, 15.~~
> 
> After writing more of this AU, I decided to change their ages—this is still set after the car accident, but I've thought it'd fit the rest better if Aki was 17, hence Haru here is 21. Of course I've added a tag for the slight change. ^^

Scared out of his mind by what he had done, Aki could only spare enough time to clean Haru up with shaking hands and haphazardly dress him back up, leaving the hospital gown loose, only tucking the two ends under the other’s sleeping form, before bolting out of the room.

He had to get away as fast as he could. His heart was hammering in his chest, eyes wide and unblinking, flitting about as he reached the elevators and waited for one to arrive. He had the impression every stare on the floor was boring into his back, hot with judgement, as if they _knew_ —he was near panicking, but he could do nothing against it; he was jittery and tense, his breath coming in quick, shallow puffs of air. The moment the elevator dinged and opened in front of him, blessedly empty, Aki scampered inside. He pressed the ground floor button and prepared for the ride down; the slow descent much more welcome now than it had been on the way up.

Every second extra he could spend alone, away from prying eyes, sounded like heaven. Back pressed to the far wall, gaze fixed blankly on the metal doors, Aki did his best to count his breaths. _In. One, two, three, four, five. Out. One, two, three, four, five._ His body started to lose some its tension.

A few drops of semen dripped out of his ass and Aki's attempt at collecting himself shattered. His breath hitched, a shiver running down his spine. «God,» he chuckled hysterically, realizing he had forgotten to clean himself out, «this is gonna be a bitch later.»

Standing there, in the relatively safe space the elevator provided, Aki was hyper-aware of every detail making him look suspicious: his disheveled hair; his uniform's white button-up shirt wrinkled and sticking to his front, darker, damp spots showing over his abdomen where the material had absorbed his release; the feel of his dick rubbing the inside of his pants, because he wasn't wearing any underwear (in his haste to get out, he had stuffed the boxer briefs in his school bag); the drying cum on his ass, thighs and crotch, sticky and soaking his uniform.

 _Both aniki's and mine_ , Aki thought biting on his lower lip, heart racing, _and now aniki's cum is leaking out of me, it's mixing together… dammit stop!_

The hand hanging along his right side, holding the school bag, twitched; he exhaled slowly, swallowing back a groan. _One more floor._ It was not good, as long as he was alone with his thoughts, his mind refused to stray away from that hospital room. Behind Aki's closed eyelids, flashes of Haru's skin—both the sickly pale complexion, battered with bruises from the car accident, as well as his normal creamy one which made girls swoon—kept popping up, along with the dark blond curls of Haru's pubic hairs and the feeling of Haru's cock in his hand, coming to life, with its shape and color. The press of it against his entrance and his insides as he lowered himself onto it raw.

A moan echoed off of the metal walls of the elevator.

Taken aback, face bursting into flames, Aki snapped his eyes open only to immediately realize he had let go of his bag, his right hand now pressing its' heel above a stiff erection. He froze, the impulse to keep going, to grind himself up into his own hand thought the fabric and get off making his whole body quiver in urgency. He couldn't do it there, of course. The elevator was about to reach the ground floor, people would be crowding in front of the doors waiting.

Putting up with a rock-hard cock rubbing over smooth fabric while he walked all the way to the station, taking a train during rush-hour, walk into his grandparents' house—Aki knew he could never make it, if he didn't take care of his issue first. His decision made, Aki quickly picked his school bag up and used the arm holding his jacket to cover his stomach and lap, in time for the ding signalling his stop. Without focusing on the small group before him and keeping his eyes to the ground, Aki stepped out of the elevator and hurried along the corridor, eyes scanning for a restroom. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw one near the kiosk, on the left of the large main entrance area.

Door closing behind him with a tiny squeak, Aki made a beeline for an open stall. Locked into the small cubicle, he spared a second to curse at himself for not making sure no one else was in the restroom before, but when no sounds besides his own rapid breathing were heard, Aki's shoulders dropped in gratitude.

He slumped against the stall door, school bag falling from his grasp and uniform jacket pooling on top of it carelessly. Aki tilted his head downward to stare at his crotch; he was still very much hard and as wound up as he was at the moment, he didn't think it would just go away on its own if he waited… He really had no other choice but to take himself in hand right now, as fast and quietly as he could. ' _No choice' my ass_ , his brain supplied in his own mocking voice, _quit making up excuses: you_ want to _jack off to getting fucked by aniki's cock._

«… Shit.» Aki bit his lower lip.

He wanted to deny it, yet his trembling fingers were hovering the button and fly of his pants; within the next heartbeat they were fumbling as they finally freed his cock, the slacks' dark fabric stuck to his upper thighs from the dried cum.

«What the hell am I even doing?» he whispered into the air, but he didn't have time to stand around and question it right now. Right hand wrapping around the erection, eyes falling shut, Aki let his mind conjure up whatever it wanted.

Grunts echoed in the quiet room, coming from behind him, feeling like a real caress pressing on his skin in tandem with the nails digging into his sides. Each puff of air exhaled alongside every thrust of Haru's cock pushing into him, unhurried and borderline teasing. Far-off calls of Aki's name stirring him up more and more; answering moans spilled from Aki's mouth in garbled noises. Squirming and pushing his hips backward in Haru's hold as best he could, Aki met his brother's movements with his own. The desperate voice in his head screamed at him to beg to be turned around—he wanted to see his Haru's face flushed and vexed, he wanted to see him clamping down on the craving to drive into Aki's tight heath with all the urgency and lust blazing in his gut.

All Aki could see, though, was the white wall to his right and the pillow pressed to the left side of his face. It hindered his breathing a little, soaking up some of his sweat and tears rolling down his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. His body rocked with the tortuous pace at which he was being fucked; it was much, much too slow. Aki wanted to say something, demand, ask, _beg_ for Haru to go quicker and harder and deeper, but he could not—his head felt fuzzy, his breathing shallow; he could only lay there, ass in the air, head down and arms tied at his back.

«Aki.»

A hand appearing out of nowhere grabbed Aki by his hair, making him face the newcomer, the dangerous tone and dark look in his twin's eyes making Aki shudder and whine.

«… Shim— _ah!_ » A loud gasp broke out of him as Haru hit his prostate with an abrupt thrust. «It's not what— you think, I— _fuck Aniki_ -» Aki's explanation disrupted by groans as the pace of Haru bearing down on him increased- «this is just— I didn't mean to, it— it happened! I couldn't resist!»

The position Aki was in quickly became uncomfortable; his neck bent backward, his spine curved downward, all his weight and balance in his brothers' hands. Aki didn't say anything against it: he was loving every second. It felt amazing—being taken from behind, deep and precise jabs at his sweet spot making his guts twist; being the focus of Shima's possessive gaze, flashing dark as he looked down at him. Aki's heart thundering louder in his rib-cage, his walls clenching tighter around Haru's cock pounding into him. He groaned, wishing his arms were free to pull Shima flush against him, to breathe in his twin's smell and soak up his warmth.

«You'd choose Nii-san over me?» The hand fisting Aki's hair tightened, pulled up as he stepped closer, bringing Shima's face centimeters from his, his harsh breaths fanning over Aki's cheeks.

(Even since Haru had moved to Japan, the three of them had always been close and to him, this just seemed like the next logical step—Shima and him had long since stepped over that line; Aki couldn't count the times they had kissed, touched intimately over the years, being each other's firsts in everything—. Aki couldn't imagine his life without either Shima or Haru in it, and he craved them both... as family, as friends… as something more. _Lovers_?)

Before Aki could answer with a vehement «NO!», a whine escaped him—whether because of the overwhelming craving for Shima's lips and teeth on him, or as a sign of disapproval at Haru's once-again unhurried pace, he himself couldn't tell.

A moment later, as if he had read his mind, Shima crashed his mouth on Aki's in a rough kiss; lips locking and teeth sinking into flesh, drawing blood and incoherent pleas. Shima's tongue forced its way into his mouth, the angle and the intrusion almost cutting off Aki's air, spit dripping from his chin, muffled moans swallowed by Shima as his tongue ravished his mouth, similarly to the way Haru was pounding into him. Shima separated from him, a wet pop and a string of drool linking them together for a second, then he put his hands on Aki's shoulders and slowly made him straighten up. Haru came to a halt behind him, only the tip of his cock left inside.

«Fine,» Shima conceded in a whisper, sucking at Aki's earlobe, «I can share you with Nii-san… _occasionally_.»

Aki's thighs quivered, his whole body burning up from within, his heart beating furiously in his chest. He nodded, fervent to get whatever Shima was indirectly offering with his compromise: as his reward, Shima's right hand fisted around Aki's leaking, forgotten cock, an order sent Haru's way which had Aki sob in relief.

«Fuck him hard and fast.»

There was no vocal answer from Haru, only a sudden bruising pressure as the fingers at his hips digged in; the next heartbeat stuttered, as his brother shoved his cock into him with unmerciful strength, ramming into his prostate to the point it was painful. The pace was unrelenting. Aki screamed loud and long, cries of «Yes!» and «More!» breaking the constant stream of begging and the warbled sounds making up Shima's and Haru's names. The fingers wrapped around Aki's cock were working tirelessly, matching up with Haru's fierce thrusts. Shima's mouth on his own, hot breaths mingling, lips scraping together as Aki was continuously rocked into his twin's body each time Haru buried himself inside Aki.

 _Together, l-let's cum together! Shima! An-niki!_ The coiling in his gut tightening up, ready to burst by the second.

«Ah! Shit! _Ah…!_ »

Eyes squeezed shut, cock twitching in his fist, Aki spilled a fresh load of cum on his hand and uniform— _great_ , he thought afterward—, panting heavily and standing on shaky legs. The sounds of his unrestrained moans still bouncing off of the tiled walls, ringing in his ears and speaking of dirty, raunchy deeds in a public restroom; Aki's face and neck were hot in embarrassment and shame. He didn't move an inch for a few minutes, then he reached for some toilet paper to clean up what he could.

Eyes staring at the restroom's ceiling, Aki wondered what was wrong with him; he not only had fallen in love with his twin, but apparently he also lusted after his step-brother.

«This is so fucked up...»

_Fuck, what am I even gonna say to Shima...?_

**Author's Note:**

> • [ 107\. Just couldn't resist](http://embarrassed-mikorin.tumblr.com/post/152821977051/279-prompts-cause-im-waiting-and-waiting-and).
> 
> Not sure if I'll write more, but I have a thing I had started for SL week that I never finished, and which kinda ties to this canon divergence series... so maybe I'll add a couple other short fics before posting that? IDK.
> 
>  
> 
> You find me either here ([funkyhanji](http://funkyhanji.tumblr.com/)) or here ([littlehermitscave](http://littlehermitscave.tumblr.com/)). :D


End file.
